The present invention relates to method and apparatus for automatically analyzing particles for blood examinations, and more particularly to a method for automatically analyzing particles by using plural (a plurality of) analyzing modules differing in measuring items and an apparatus for automatically analyzing particles having these analyzing modules.
A blood cell counter is well known. A fundamental blood cell counter measures basic items such as red blood cells, white blood cells and hemoglobins. Also known are apparatus for classifying leukocytes and apparatus for counting reticulocytes.
In blood examinations, first basic items are measured such as the number of red blood cells, the number of white blood cells and the quantity of hemoglobins (primary examination), then further specific additional items may be measured on the basis of the first results, such as leukocyte classification and measurement of reticulocytes (secondary examination). If the basic items are normal, the secondary examination is not necessary, and only abnormal items require secondary examination. That is, there is a notable difference between the frequency of measurement of basic items and the frequency of measurement of specific items
In such a two-step measurement, for example, the system is composed as shown in FIG. 1. Numeral 48 is a blood specimen conveying route, and a specimen 52 being mounted on a specimen rack 50 and conveyed through the conveying route 48 is sucked in through a suction unit 42 of a basic examination device (blood cell counter) 40, and measured, then the result of the measurement is produced. A controller (not shown) judges whether the additional examination is necessary or not on the basis of this result. If the additional examination is necessary, the specimen 52 is sucked again through a suction unit 46 of an additional examination device (for example, reticulocyte measuring device) 44, and is measured, then the result of the measurement is produced. If additional examination is not necessary, it directly passes through the conveying route 48.
Concerning such a system, the Japanese Laid-open Patent Hei. 2-163660 is known. In the, apparatus disclosed in this patent, plural analyzing modules are disposed in parallel, specimen circulating means are provided, and the specimen is efficiently sent into each analyzing module.
Thus, when the examination system is built up by merely arranging plural analyzing devices, the system becomes expensive with high costs, and wide space requirements. Yet, by sucking the specimen into each device depending on whether the additional examination is necessary or not, it takes time in sucking each specimen, and a greater quantity of specimen is required. That is, there is much waste and poor efficiency.